coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9748 (19th April 2019)
Plot Gary sleeps in the van until he's ready to face Sarah. Meanwhile, Sarah frets about his disappearance. Chesney's determined to salvage the holiday and sends Gemma to the village for raincoats while he has the car pulled out of the mud. Gemma thinks he doesn't trust her with Joseph and storms out in a huff. Abi goes for her interview with Kevin's mate. Daniel books the bistro for the naming ceremony while Sinead asks Beth to read a poem at the event. Gemma buys a union jack umbrella hat from a Rita lookalike as the macs are too expensive. Beth warns Sinead that the Tinkers will be upset if she doesn't have a traditional christening for Bertie. Jan tells Eileen he's looking for digs. Joseph wants to go home as Chesney and Gemma are doing nothing but argue. Gemma spends the afternoon in a local pub rather than return to Chesney. Seb offers to move into Eileen's front room so that she can take Jan in as a paying lodger. Gemma entertains the pub regulars with her stories, getting them to buy round after round. She pays her way by winning a bet that she can drink a pint out of her hat. Beth is proved right when Sinead rings her mother to invite the family to the naming ceremony. Wanting to please everyone, Sinead decides to have a church christening and a naming ceremony. Daniel doesn't approve, feeling they're being too accommodating. Gemma phones Chesney and discovers he's in the village looking for her. Furious that she's been getting drunk, he tells her to make her own way back to the caravan. The police want to interview Gary about the factory roof. Sarah is afraid that Gary and Carla's disappearances are connected. Gemma makes it back to the caravan before crashing out on the sofa. Beth and Ken clash over the naming ceremony. She calls him a pagan when he questions her own commitment to the faith, noting that she doesn't go to church. As he walks away, Ken steps on Peanut's poop which Beth had failed to clear up. He issues her a stern warning about council tax rebates being offered to people who report negligent dog owners. Gemma wakes up and finds the caravan being towed, but not by Chesney; she's being kidnapped. Gary arrives at the yard to find Rick and Sharon packing up the office. Having already taken Gary's tools, Rick offers to call it quits if he signs the van over to him. Gary reluctantly does so. Daniel thinks it's too late to organise a church christening tomorrow. Sinead enlists Billy's help to sort everything out. Abi is turned down as she doesn't have any GCSEs. Jan moves into No.11 and gives Seb a delivery bike he found in a skip, suggesting he uses it to do odd jobs for people. Gary returns Alex's passport and post office card to Cathy and informs her where Alex's windfall really came from. The caravan thieves stop by at a garden centre. Gemma takes root in their car and calls the police when the elderly couple claim the caravan belongs to them. Sarah sees Gary at The Kabin and is horrified by the state of him. The couple produce documents to the police officer to prove ownership of the caravan. Gemma is puzzled until she rings Chesney and finds out their caravan is safe at the campsite. Beth sees Claudia failing to pick up Eccles's poop and takes a photo with her phone. The officer takes Gemma back to the campsite. Chesney accepts that the holiday is a lost cause and they head home. Sally suggests that Abi get some qualifications and enquires about private tuition with Brian. He agrees before discovering it's for Abi. Beth rings the dog fouling hotline and reports Claudia. Sarah asks Gary if he disappeared because he sabotaged the factory roof. He doesn't know what she's talking about and comes clean about borrowing money from a loan shark. He tells her he's had to give up everything to pay Rick off; there's nothing left. Still rowing as they arrive home, Chesney warns Gemma that he and Joseph have had nearly all they can take. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska Guest cast *Anita - Angela Clerkin *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Man 1 - Derek Newton *Man 2 - Timothy Harker *Man 3 - Ron Meadows *Barman - Jason Furnival *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Mr Hancox - Robert Austin *Mrs Hancox - Judith Bailey *Police Officer - Marc Geoffrey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Gary Windass Construction - Office *Campsite *Chesney and Gemma's caravan *Hancoxs' caravan *Village shop and road outside *The Soggy Dog *Unknown roads *Garden centre Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Midsomer Murders to be shown immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma storms off following a row with Chesney; Rick clears out Gary's yard to settle his debt; and Eileen takes in Jan as a paying guest. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,355,624 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes